Fancy Footwork
by Rachel Anderson Hummel
Summary: Blaine é melhor amigo de Finn.Quando Finn decidi "arrastar" Blaine para uma Balada, usando sua melhor arma contra o amigo.Seu amor pelo seu meio-Irmão.KURT. O que sera que ira acontecer? Leia e descubra.


_**Fancy Footwork**_

- Vamos la cara... Vai por mim?- O moreno falou com um olhar de cachorro pidão ao menor.

Blaine olhou para o amigo com uma carranca que dava medo a qualquer um.

- Não Finn... Já lhe disse que não vou e pronto. Você sabe o que tem nestas festas que você me leva, sempre me meto em confusão, e não estou a fim de acabar na cadeia novamente por sua causa ou por causa de seu namoradinho infame e também não estou a fim de ficar de vela. Obrigado.

Ele e o amigo se encontravam na agencia publicitaria aonde trabalhavam juntos desde que terminaram o colegial.

O Grandalhão fez mais uma de suas carinhas de cachorro perdido.

- Mas... Mas... Se eu disser que levarei alguém, para fazer-lhe companhia? – Os olhos do maior tilintavam.

Blaine o encarou profundamente pensando em uma decisão que o tirasse de mais uma enrascada que se metia com seu amigo.

- Quem? – Perguntou ligeiramente interessado, fazendo com que um sorriso na face de Finn se abrisse em compreensão muda de que ele agora começava a cogitar a saída com ele e o namorado.

- Bem... – Falou colocando um dedo na boca começando a roer a unha.

Blaine olhou o amigo roendo a unha, e rapidamente deu-lhe um tapa na mão.

- Sabe que comer unha faz mal além da saúde, também para as suas unhas, por isso elas não crescem. – Falou seriamente.

"_Era incrível como Blaine Anderson consegui ser durão, ao mesmo tempo gay."- _Pensou Finn com um sorriso no rosto.

E ficando algum tempo em silencio com o amigo, algo reluziu na mente de Finn "Acendendo" um nome.

- Kurt. – Falou baixo.

Blaine olhou o amigo questionário.

- Quem?

O grandalhão o olhou.

- Kurt. – Repetiu o nome com mais convicção, e um sorriso enorme na face.

Blaine arregalou os olhos para o amigo.

"_Não... Ele não pode fazer isso." – _Pensou Blaine aterrorizado.

Finn apenas abriu mais ainda o sorriso de seu rosto, e como se lesse os pensamentos do amigo, falou.

- Ah sim... – E deu sua melhor gargalhada.

Kurt Hummel, é o meio-irmão de seu melhor (Mas infelizmente besta e retardado) amigo.

Um cara ótimo de se conversar, e também gay.

Estudaram todos juntos, Blaine Kurt, Finn e o atual namorado de Finn, Puck.

São melhores amigos, e sempre se deram bem.

Mas o que ninguém sabia, a não ser Finn é claro, que descobriu sozinho e por intuição, era que Anderson era apaixonado por Hummel.

Desde o colegial, até os dias de hoje.

E nunca tivera a coragem de falar com o menor, seja pela falta da mesma, ou o medo de ser rejeitado.

- Não cara... Ele deve estar ocupado com o estúdio de dança que dirige junto com a Brittany.

Rapidamente Finn se erguera de sua cadeira onde estava sentado, e se direcionou até a saída do local.

Intrigado, Blaine seguiu o amigo.

Sacando o celular do bolso, Finn apenas aperta um numero da discagem rápida, e espero uns minutinhos até escutar a voz tão bem conhecida.

- Estúdio de Dança Marry the Night?

Finn deixou a mostrar mais uma vez seu sorrisinho sacana.

- Brittany, querida. – Ao falar isso, Blaine quase "Voa" em direção ao amigo.

Mas Finn é mais rápido e ágil, e sai rapidamente do caminho do menor.

- Meu irmão esta por ae?

- Perai, me deixa ver se ele esta aqui.

E escutando a mulher no outro lado da linha colocar o telefone no balcão e sair do local, olhou para Blaine.

O Menor apenas mexeu os lábios, mas dando para Finn ler o que estava escrito.

"_Eu te mato seu bastardo de uma figa"._

Finn prendeu a risada na garganta, quando escutou alguém pegando o telefone.

- Hummel falando. – A voz seria e autoritária.

- Hummel... Hummel... Esta se achando em? – Falou Finn gargalhando sonoramente para que Kurt pudesse escuta-lo claramente.

- Finn. – Falou entre dentes. – O que quer agora?

- Nada de importante irmãozinho. – Falou com um tom que Kurt conhecia muito bem qual era.

Ele iria pedir algo para Hummel, o que poderia ser desde bom... Até as coisas mais bizarras e absurdas que se possam imaginar.

- Fale logo, não tenho tempo. – Kurt tentou apressar o irmão, tinha clientes, e se deixasse Bittany no controle das coisas, poderia apostar que no outro dia não teriam mais alunos para darem aula.

- Fica calmo maninho, estou ligando apena para lhe convidar para ir à boate hoje de noite comigo e com um amigo.

Kurt ligeiramente se interessou pelo que escutou.

- Que amigo Hudson?

- Anderson... Blaine Anderson.

Kurt teve vontade de matar o irmão.

Não era desde hoje que Kurt ficava de olhou em Blaine.

No colegial ele era apaixonado pelo colega, mas achara duas razões para não seguir em frente com essa ilusão idiota.

Primeira: Achara que era uma simples paixonite adolescente pelo amigo.

E Segundo: Não era tão corajoso assim a ponto de se declarar para o Melhor amigo do irmão agora.

E por esses motivos, não foi profundamente com essa "paixonite". Mas ele nunca se esqueceu do que sentia, e sente pelo amigo até hoje.

Varias vezes tivera que recusar um convite de seu irmão para saírem de noite, junto com a turma toda do colégio, por causa de Blaine.

Estava o evitando para ver se conseguia apagar o fogo que o assolava dentro de seu ser quando via aqueles olhos castanhos o fitando intensamente.

- Eu vou... – Respondeu Kurt decidido.

"_Esta noite será diferente." – _Pensou Hummel.

Finn abriu um largo sorriso, e direcionou o olhar para o colega no seu lado.

Blaine arregalou os olhos.

Não precisava das palavras de Finn para saber que o menor iria junto com eles.

- Aproveite e convide as meninas okay? Tchau. – E desligou o telefone na "cara" de Kurt.

- Esta noite prometi. – Falou o grandalhão saindo da frente do amigo, que estava ainda paralisado por saber que Kurt iria com eles.

BKBKBKBKKBBKBKBKBKBKBKBK-BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKKBKBKB

A noite chegava vagarosamente para uns, e rapidamente para outros.

Para Blaine ela estava mais do que apressada, como se ansiando pelo encontro que ele tinha dentro de algumas horas com seus amigos, e com o amor de sua vida.

Parado em frente ao espelho do banheiro, ele passava mais e mais gel nos cabelos encaracolados, na tentativa de deixa-los retos, e presos, fazendo o penteado que desejava... Um topete.

Olhara o relógio que marcava que já era 18h30min

Arregalou os olhos, teria que estar na boate às 19h15min

Correu para o armário, vendo a coleção de roupas. Desde as mais coloridas, até as mais básicas.

Não teria tempo para provar todas as roupas que queria.

Então pegou um look mais rápido que viu.

Uma calça jeans preta, totalmente colada, aonde dava uma visão perfeitamente de suas formas, para quem quer que fosse olhar uma, camiseta polo preta, uma jaqueta e um tênis All-Star, e estava tudo certo.

Olhou para o relógio novamente e deu de cara com 19h00min.

Teria que correr, e torcer para que não estivesse transito naquele momento.

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chegou ao local da festa 19h25min.

Sim estava atrasado.

Mas estava torcendo para que os amigos não brigassem muito por conta disso.

Não tivera culpa do transito que estava no momento em que ele decidiu sair.

Chegando a porta da boate Fancy Footwork

- Nome, por favor? – Perguntou o segurança que estava na porta barrando quem não estivesse com nome na porta.

- Blaine Anderson. – Falou seriamente.

O Segurança levou um minuto para constatar em todas as listas que ele tinha em mão, até achar o nome do nosso querido Blaine.

- Pode entrar. – Falou, e tirando a faixa em vermelho, que barrava a entrada de intrusos, permitiu a entrada de Blaine ao local.

A boate fervia como nunca antes, a musica alta atraindo a atenção de todos para a pista de dança, que ficava totalmente escurecida, e apenas com os flashes de luz colorida que reluzia do teto.

Os olhos de Blaine brilharão ao olhar para aquele local.

Tanto tempo que não entrava ali, que o fazia se sentir aquecido, apenas por olhar as luzes do teto.

Continuava do mesmo jeito que se lembrava.

As mesas, algumas ao redor da pista de dança, não muitas para não atrapalhar a dança do pessoal, o bar continuava na direita das pessoas, e as escadas para o segundo andar ficava a esquerda.

"_Onde vocês estão?" – Blaine_

E esperando uns minutinhos a resposta veio.

"_Suba para o segundo andar, primeira mesa, e encontrara todos nós"... _

_OBS: Tem certo alguém que não para de falar de você =D- Finn_

Blaine, ao terminar de ler a mensagem revirou os olhos.

Mas não poderia negar para si mesmo que também estava com vontade de ver a pessoa na qual supostamente estava ansioso com a sua chegada.

E seguindo as instruções do amigo, subiu as escadas, dando logo de cara com a mesa de seus amigos.

Estavam todos la.

Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mikey e KURT.

- Finalmente.

Finn se levantou para receber o amigo.

E todos rapidamente fizeram a mesma coisa que o "meio metro"

Falando, e beijando todos da mesa, Blaine foi recebido com vários sorrisos, e cumprimentos de antigos amigos que estava com saudades já fazia bastante tempo.

Rapidamente se enredaram em conversas paralelas entre eles mesmos.

- Então Finn. – Chamou Sam. – Continua na agencia Publicitaria?

O Grandão deu um sorrio enorme.

- Claro Sami... E você senhor famoso... Como anda a vida de modelo?

Sam deu um breve sorriso para o amigo.

- Sacomé né? – Falou rindo.

Mas Mercedes escutou o que o namorado disse e o olhou torto.

- Sacomé o que Evans?

Todos olharam para eles.

- Nada amorzinho... Nada... Eu sou menino de família.

A morena apenas fez um barulho com a boca.

- Vem... – E puxou o loiro. – Vamos dançar.

E essa foi à deixa pra todos os casais saírem da mesa, restando apenas Kurt e Blaine.

O moreno olhou ao redor da boate, tentando encontrar algo para falar, ou apenas algo para se concentrar, e não precisar falar, ou encarar muito tempo Kurt.

Mas o castanho adivinhando a tentativa de fuga do amigo e puxou conversa.

- Então...

Blaine virara rapidamente a cabeça em direção a Kurt.

- Sim?

- Como é trabalhar com aquilo que ainda chamo de irmão? – Perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

Na verdade Kurt não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber como era trabalhar com Finn... Mas queria ao menos conversar com o amigo sem aquela tensão que se estalou entre eles.

- Bem... Tirando a falta de educação, de etiqueta, e às vezes ele roendo as unhas, é até que legal. – Blaine falara isso e ambos caíram na risada.

- Não... Mas falando serio até que é legal. É divertido, e Finn é um cara esperto. Não me surpreenderia se ele fosse promovido amanhã mesmo, ele faz um ótimo trabalho.

Kurt encarou Blaine nossos olhos.

Mas o moreno não aguentou muito, e desviou os olhos para a mesa, pegando a sua bebida.

- E você?

Perguntou Blaine, apoiando o copo na mesa, e olhando Kurt.

- Como vai o estúdio?

- Bem... Estamos crescendo mais e mais. – Falou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Que maravilha Kurt.

- É... - Quando ele ia começar a falar, começou um musica que ele amava muito.

A introdução por si já chamava a atenção de muitos que estavam sentados, atraindo para a pista de dança.

A batida eletrônica soava pelo local.

Kurt abriu um enorme sorriso no rosto e olhou para Blaine.

- Oh Merlin... Eu amo essa musica. – E rapidamente ficou de pé. – Vem.

Kurt pegou na mão de Blaine.

O moreno não protestou.

Apenas se ergue em seus calcanhares, e saiu sendo puxado por Hummel.

Todos se aglomeravam na pista de dança para poderem dançar sensualmente com suas companheiras, ou simplesmente dançar.

Kurt saiu literalmente empurrando todos para o lado, até chegar ao meio da pista com Blaine.

Virou de frente para o amigo, e começou a mexer o corpo lentamente como todos faziam em volta deles.

"_**Two-step x6"**_

_**(Duas fases x6)**_

"_**Bright lights,**_

_**Tv screen.**_

_**Feels like looking at a magazine."**_

_**(**__**Luzes brilhantes,**_

_**Da tela da TV.**_

_**Parece que estou olhando para uma revista.)**_

Kurt se mexia ao toque da musica.

Mexia o corpo para frente e para trás, o quadril enfeitiçava quem olhasse, atraindo a atenção para si mesmo.

Blaine não ficava muito atrás, se enroscando e dançando quase colado ao Kurt.

Ambos eram bonitos e dançava muito bem, o que ocasionou um pequeno circulo em volta de ambos, dando espaço o suficiente para eles poderem se exibir e mostrar do que eram capazes de fazer.

"_**You, Her,**_

_**On the floor.**_

_**Feels like dancing is the way to go."**_

_**(V**__**ocê, ela,**_

_**Na pista de dança.**_

_**Parece que a dança é o caminho a seguir.)**_

"_**But if you let her see that fancy footwork**_

_**Show her that you're not that shy.**_

_**Let her see that fancy footwork,**_

_**Show her you're that type of guy."**_

_**(**__**Mas se você deixá-la ver que os seus maravilhosos passos de dança,**_

_**Mostre-lhe que você não é tão tímido.**_

_**Deixe-a ver os seus maravilhosos passos de dança,**_

_**Mostre-lhe que você é esse tipo de cara.)**_

Blaine olhava os olhos azuis de Kurt.

O corpo balançava como se tivesse vontade própria.

Kurt fazia questão de passar a mão em seus braços, ombros e cinturas.

Os olhos não piscavam.

Nem de Kurt e nem o dele próprio.

"_**Two-step x6"**_

_**(Duas fases x6)**_

"_**Young boy,**_

_**Won't be late.**_

_**This girl ain't really got time to wait."**_

_**(Menino,**_

_**Não se atrase.**_

_**Esta moça não tem realmente tempo para esperar.)**_

"_**You think,**_

_**It's all for show,**_

_**But this is just the only way i know."**_

_**(Você pensa:**_

_**É tudo para mostrar,**_

_**Mas esta é a única maneira que eu conheço.)**_

O pessoal que acompanhavam eles percebeu uma movimentação nas pessoas na pista de dança, e então resolverão seguir o mesmo rumo.

Seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam.

Blaine e Kurt quase se comiam na pista de dança.

Aquela letra e o toque dela musica parecia que dava mais combustível não só a Kurt que estava literalmente aproveitando a chance para passar a mão em Blaine, mas também ao moreno que em um movimento inesperado, contornou Kurt pela cintura, se postando atrás do castanho, colando seus corpos até não terem mais nenhum espaço entre eles.

Eles dançavam o mesmo ritmo, com a mesma sensualidade agora.

O rosto de Blaine estava no lado da cabeça de Kurt, que fazia questão de mexer o corpo de uma forma lenta, mas principalmente o quadril, querendo que Blaine sentisse a mesma coisa que ele sentia naquele momento.

Blaine passava a mão nas laterais do copo de Kurt, enquanto o mesmo segurava em sua cintura, e mexia a mesma conforme o ritmo composto pelo profissional.

"_**Two-step x6"**_

_**(Duas fases x6)**_

A química que estava rolando entre eles, era desconhecida pela humanidade.

Certo ponto da musica ambos fecharam os olhos, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, curtindo a noite, a dança e o que poderiam curti ainda.

A musica estava no final, mas não era o final deles, não agora.

Kurt virou bruscamente para Blaine, e sem falar uma palavra, tomado pela coragem repentina que habitou seu corpo, ele selou seus lábios com os de Blaine.

O moreno fora pego de surpresa, mas nem por isso deixou de incentivar o castanho a aprofundar o beijo, abrido os lábios e liberando passagem para que Kurt pudesse explorar aquela boca macia, que prometia muitas coisas.

"_**If you ever need a guy,**_

_**A partner for a week,**_

_**You're pointing in my direction,**_

_**Then just come and follow me.**_

_**We'll meet up on the floor,**_

_**And maybe do the "twurk"**_

_**So show me what you got,**_

_**In terms of fancy footwork."**_

_**(Se você precisar de uma cara,**_

_**Um parceiro para uma semana,**_

_**Você está apontando em minha direção,**_

_**Então venha e me siga.**_

_**Nós nos encontraremos na pista de dança,**_

_**E talvez faça o "giro"**_

_**Então me mostre o que você tem,**_

_**Em termos de maravilhosos passos de dança.)**_

Todos gritavam, assobiam e incentivava ainda mais o casal que literalmente deu um Show esta noite na boate.

"_**Two-step x6"**_

_**(Duas fases x6)**_

A musica se finalizou juntamente com o beijo de ambos.

Blaine ficara vermelho de vergonha e felicidade.

Kurt o olhava profundamente nos olhos.

Todos da boate os aplaudiram pelo show que deram, e rapidamente voltarão a se aglomerarem na pista de dança tentando dançar.

Blaine pegara na mão de Kurt e o arrastara para a escada, subindo para onde estava a mesa deles.

- Desde quando?. – Perguntou Baine ainda de costa para Kurt.

Kurt não queria esconder mais nada de ninguém, principalmente de Blaine, e principalmente esse amor que ele sente já faz bastante tempo pelo amigo.

- Desde o colegial. – Falou um pouco apreensivo.

Hummel estava com medo de que tivesse ultrapassado os limites com Blaine, o beijando em publico, e principalmente, Tinha medo da rejeição.

Blaine apenas virou para o amigo, e sem falar nada o beijou novamente.

Mas o que eles não viram, foi o pequeno publico que os assistia um pouco longe, mas que dava uma ótima visão, e podiam ouvir tudo da onde estavam.

Esse beijo foi calmo, romântico, mas que rapidamente se intensificou, Blaine passou o braço esquerdo pela cintura de Kurt, juntando ainda mais o corpo do mesmo ao seu, e com a mão direita, puxou a nuca do menor para mais perto, podendo então explorar mais profundamente a boca daquele ser perfeito.

Kurt não se fez derrogado, se entregando completamente aquele beijo, de corpo e alma, para mostrar a Anderson que ele estava disposto a tentar de tudo para ficar com o mesmo.

Mas com uma barulheira enorme, todos foram para cima dos dois, fazendo assim eles se separarem rapidamente, e olharem surpresos para os amigos.

- AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... Temos mais um CASALLLLLLLLLLLLL?- Perguntou, ou melhor, gritou à latina.

Blaine olhou para Kurt, e o mesmo devolveu o olhar.

- E então... Temos? – Perguntou Kurt.

- Por mim esta tudo ótimo. – Falou Blaine

Hummel abriu um sorriso, e ainda olhando nos olhos do agora namorado, respondeu.

- Então sim... Temos um casal.

O pessoal foi a loucura, parabenizando os novos namorados, e pagando uma rodada de cerveja para todos.

Mas Hummel e Anderson não ficaram por muito tempo, duas horas no máximo.

Depois deram qualquer desculpa e foram para casa, comemorar de outra forma.

_**Fim**_


End file.
